I Miss You, Too
by TheDivaGirl02
Summary: *MUNDANE* Jace is in the Army, who has left a Pregnant Clary home by herself. How will she cope without Jace? Will she survive? Horrible Summary, I know ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Another story. So I've been reading stories about Jace and Clary like having kids and Jace is in the Army and he has to leave so...I MYSELF DECIDED TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT THAT TOO!

RATCHET AT ITS HIGHEST.

^^^^^^I don't even know where that came from.

Um...This story is a Clace story. Hope you enjoy.

OH! Btw, I'm trying to make an update schedule. My sister and mom, use my computer. Like I don't even have bonding time with my own Laptop, so I'm trying my best to make a schedule.

Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.

Now with the story :)

Chapter 1:

I wake up on the couch, cuddled in Jace's blanket. I look down at my stomach, to see a large bump. I look like I'm 9 months for me to be 6 months pregnant. Which is not surprising considering that I am pregnant with quadruplets. Two girls and Two boys. Just what I wanted. I want something else...but he's gone for another 3 months. 3 months too long. I still remember the day he left.

5 months ago _( Sorry I don't know how the army works! Sorry!)_

" _Do you have to go?" I ask with tears coming down my face_

" _You just came back 6 months ago!" _

" _Clary. My sweet honey bunches of oats, I'll be back. Don't worry" Said Jace_

" _Don't worry? HA! How could I not worry. You could lose a leg, an arm, you could lose you ear, you could di-" I say but Jace cuts me off with a kiss. I pull back and stare in his gold eyes_

" _I'll be fine. Don't worry. And you can facetime me and call me." he says_

" _Call you? I could only call you once Jace Herondale." I say with vemon in my voice._

_Jace gets up and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth while smirking._

" _WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING JONATHAN HERONDALE. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" I say_

"_You're so cute when you're mad. It's hilarious." He says trying to contain laughter._

" _I hate you." I say glaring at Jace._

" _Mhmm. Keep telling your self dear. Anyways, back on our conversation, I'm coming back. For you and the boys." he says putting a hand on my stomach._

" _You don't even know if they're boys or all GIRLS." I say no longer mad at Jace._

"_Mhmm, Just wait till I come back." he says going to the front door._

"_I love you Jace. Please be safe. Please. Promise me!" I say on the verge of crying again._

"_I promise on my children's life. I promise to God and Jesus that I will be safe." he says " oh, and Clary, I love you too." _

_And he's gone. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Last time I talked to him was 2 months ago. I went to my ultrasound with my mother and brother, Jonathan,and Jace. Well facetiming me while at the hospital. When we found out it was 2 boys and 2 girls, it was the best days of our lives. Jace even told me that he would raise our girls to be as tough as him, and I said

"In your dreams Angel".

Eventually, I get up and take a bath while watching Bad Girls Club. Right now it's season 12, a.k.a, Chicago. Only reason why I watch this show is because my best friend Loren( A/N: Loren is real, but is not a character in the book series. She is actually on Bad Girls Club.) is on there. She's from Mobile, Alabama( A/N Loren on Bad Girls Club is from Mobile, Alabama.) Loren has a brown caramel skin tonewith Curves. I remember the day we met.

**FLASHBACK**

***age 12***

_I walk out from my Auntie Maia and Uncle Jordan house and walk to the neighborhood park. My Auntie and Uncle live in the poorer parts of Mobile. They're not poor themselves. They're aren't even struggling with money. But they don't want to live in rich apartments. So they decided to stay here. As I walk to the park I see this girl who looks like she's 10 arguing with a boy who looks like he's 13. I see him punch her and I run over and grab the boy by his shirt in sling him on the ground and start punching him on the back of his head while dragging him. The girl pulls me off of him and calms me down._

" _Sorry, I just can't stand when older people hit people who are younger and can't defend themselves. Not saying you can't I mean you can beat me up-" _

" _Calm down, it's okay! I know what you mean boo. My name is Loren. Loren LoLondon. And you are?" she ask while smiling._

" _Oh. Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm from the Bronx but moved to Harlem and moved to Brooklyn. Where I live now." I say_

" _Where you're gonna move next? Queens?" she asks still smiling._

" _Maybe." I say giggling._

" _How old are you? 11." she says_

" _I'm 12. I was Born October 13." I say_

" _I was born October 1" she says_

" _LIBRA PRIDE!" we both say._

"_Anyways. Want to learn more about each other?" I say_

"_Sure!" She says._

_At the end of the day, I learn her favorite color is dark blue, favorite food is Sesame Chicken with fried rice( Chinese food if you didn't know) and she listens to Rap and R&B. Her favorite rapper is Lil Boosie. We have a lot in common. Like how I love Rap music and R&B. But my favorite rapper is Future. Her favorite singer is Beyonce and Mariah Carey, but mine is Rihanna and Lana Del Rey. She's a gamer girl. She plays GTA( Grand Theft Auto), The Last of Us, AND SIMS. I play GTA and The Walking Dead. I play the Sims 3 only though, she has all Sim games. Ever since that day, every summer I would go to Mobile, Alabama and visit Loren._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I sit back and look at my laptop that's playing Bad Girls Club until I hear my front door open.

"Clary! RIDING HOOD!" says a girl voice.

I know that voice. The one and only Isabelle Lightwood.

"I'm taking a bath!" I say

All of the sudden, Isabelle bursts in the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ISABELLE!" I say trying to cover myself up.

"Calm down Clary. I have girl body parts to. OH MY GOSH. YOUR BOOBS GREW AND YOU GREW HIPS. YOU HAVE A BIGGER BUTT. OH MY LORD." she says looking like she seen a ghost.

"I hate you Izzy. I hate you" I say almost laughing.

"Mhmm. Anyways we're going shopping. Oh and can you invite Loren?" she says.

" Loren is all the way in the south. It would take her I don't know how many days?" I say reaching for my phone.

"17 hours and 48 minutes" says Isabelle.

"YEAH! That. So what are we going to do in 17 hours and 48 minutes, Iz?"

"Sleep. Anyways, we're going shopping anyways. Should I bring Magus or Nah?" she says

"Do what's best for you. Out of the bathroom now." I say trying to relax.

"Mhmmm. Cha Cha darling." she says walking out.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

After I got out the shower, I went into my room and saw that Iz already laid out clothes for me( A/N: The outfit is on Polyvore. My username is _thedivagirl02( lower caps) _and Look at my first post. Clary on the Left( with Pink lipstick) and Isabelle on right( red lipstick) Hope you like the outfits)

After I put on my clothes, I walk back in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I use mouthwash and I put on my makeup. Which is Light/Dark pink lipstick with black eyeshadow with black eyeliner with a pink blush. Just when I'm done, Isabelle comes in with her outfit(A/N Once again on Polyvore.) and does her makeup. It's black smokey eyeshadow with a bright red lipstick and a very light pink blush.

"So, you're going to bust into my bathroom once again, and use my makeup?" I say with sarcasm in my voice.

" Yup. Sure is" she saying smiling.

"Mhmm" I say

Once we're done, I walk out and open my Black GMC truck and I get into the drivers seat. I turn on the radio and plug my phone in and turn on Iggy Azalea- Fancy

_First things first_, _I'm the realest(Realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it(Let 'em feel it)_

_And I'm still in the Murda Bizness, _

_I could hold you down like I'm givin' lessons in physics (Right right)_

_You should want a bad chick like this(Huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this(Yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that(Never)_

_Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back(What?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

_I'M SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW_

_I'M IN THE FAST LANE, FROM LA TO TOKYO_

_I'M SO FANCY, CAN'T YOU TASTE THIS GOLD?_

_REMEMBER MY NAME, 'BOUT TO BLOW_

Just as the second verse of Iggy was about to come on, we pulled up to the mall...just to see that Magnus was there and he look furious. I park my car in the handicapped space and put the handicapped sign up. I walk over to Magnus and I stand there, waiting for a scold.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WAS GOING SHOPPING?!1" he says with fury in his eyes.

" One question Magnus...how did you find us?"

"Easy. I tracked you down. I have a tracker in your car."  
"Wait..WHAT?"  
"What's going on?" I turn around to see Alec and Max come up to us.

"CLARY!" Max says and he comes and hugs me and puts a hand on my bump.

" Hey big man" I say while smiling.

"Can you tell my brother to let me buy comics? He won't buy me any Thor comics" he says while pouting.

"Alec, buy him some Thor comics"

"Ha! No."

"HA! Yes"

"No"

"Yes"  
"No"  
"Alec, and the end of the day..I'm going to get the last YES!" I say

"No"  
"Max, how about I buy them." I say

"YAY! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH CLARY"

"Mhmm. Anyways, Let me get some food for these four some food."

" Sure! What should we eat?" Iz asks.

"Chick Fil A" Magnus says

We all go down to the food court and order some food. I get the Number 1 with two large fries and a large peach milkshake. I also took some polynesian sauce and honey roasted. Magnus got the grilled chicken salad with water. Max got a Number one, but with a fruit cup and a sprite. Isabelle got an 8 count chicken nugget meal with a Strawberry Milkshake. We talk about simple things. Like old times, when I came out that I was pregnant, when Alec came out, or when Izzy threw bricks at her ex-boyfriends car. We all was laughing until my phone rang, and It was him. It was Jace.

CLIFFHANGER BOO! LUV Y'ALL. REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS ;)

If you want to check out my polyvore here is the link:

Or just go to polyvore and search me :P

Have a great day :D


	2. Sebastian?

Clary is 18 and Jace is 20 btw

I am updating my other stories( I just updated Glass Academy today.) And I AM going to update _Blood Sweat Feels: Secret Life of Clary Morgenstern, _but I really wanted to update this story. And another story is coming out...Hopefully tomorrow.

It's a _Divergent _story( I'm making 2 of them ;D) One of them is a No War( Yeah overused, but I could care less.) and Another that Tris is pregnant and Tobias "Cheats" on her...and their children (;D) looks for their father( Once again, overused. I know) ...;D ;D ;D

Ok...Can you guys like tell other people? I mean I just feel like I'm writing for no one, and I really enjoy writing, but please just I need like 1 more review. BUT ANYWAYS

**ENJOY! BTW, Max, Alec, and Magnus outfits are on polyvore also. The order is **_Alec( First one) Max (In Middle) and Magnus( the end)_

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. **

**Chapter 2**

Oh. My. Gosh. I have been waiting for this call for 2 months. I don't know I'm just staring at my phone until Iz smacks me.

"Answer the phone!"

I pick up the phone and I'm rewarded with his voice.

"Hello?" Jace says

"JACE. OH MY GOSH WE MISSED YOU" I say

"Tell my boys I said hello"

"Jace, It's boys and 2 girls."

"Mhmm, the doctors got it wrong. Anyways what's been going on?"

"I think your family should answer that question. Let me put you on speaker phone." I pull my ear from the phone and put him on speaker.

"Hey fam" Jace says. That voice makes my heart melt.

"Jacie Poo, we miss you!" says Magnus

"Hi Maggie" Jace says and it sounds like he's trying his best not to laugh.

"How many times have I told yo dumb-"

"Magnus, Max is here" Alec says covering Max's ears.

"HEY MAX!"

"Hi Jace! Can you tell Alec to buy me some Thor comics?"

"Alec buy him some Comics."  
"First Clary now you Jace? Wow. Fine I'll buy you _one_."

"YAY!" Max says with happiness in his voice.

"Izzy Wiz!" Jace says

"_Jonathan._" Iz says with venom in her voice.

"Y'all crack me up I swear" I say laughing.

"I miss y'all. I really do, but I'm coming home in 3 months." Jace says sounding sad.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be very pregnant then." I say

"How are my boys Clary?"

"GIRLS AND BOYS. THEY ARE GIRLS AND BOYS JONTHAN HERONDALE." I say almost laughing

"Keep telling yourself that. But honestly, how are they?"

"Fine to be honest. I mean, they aren't calm, but in health, perfect. Well except one of the boys. But it's nothing serious."  
"What's wrong. I need to know, babe"

"He only has one kidney. But it's not serious because the only things he can't do is play contact sports and drink alcohol. I don't think those things are very important. I mean he can play sports but he needs to be watched very carefully. That's it though. I mean look a Simon, he was born with one kidney and look how he is."

"Weak."

"You know what Jace? I hate you" I say in between giggling.

"I love you too. Well I have to go. Be safe guys."

"WE LOVE YOU JACE!" we all say

"Love y'all too."

"Be safe!" I say

"WELL, IT'S TIME TO SHOP IS IT NOT?" Magnus says

"HELL YA!" Says Iz

"Oh and Clary remember that your baby shower is Tomorrow. So we need to get you a dress." Iz says

"Can it be loose fitting?"

"No."

"My stomach can't fit in anything tight Iz."  
"How about a tight fitting, but it's stretchy. Like it can can expand." she says

"Fine."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Isabelle meant tight...she meant tight. Like the dress was cute and plain at the same time, but I don't think I could fit it. I tried on every dress until I saw the perfect one. It's tight but loose. It's a beige pink with stripes that are black. It has fluffs in the middle of the neckline.(A/N: Outfit is on Polyvore my username is_ thedivagirl02_)

After that we go into a jewelry store and she makes me get a pearl necklace and a diamond/pearl bracelet. After that we go into rack room shoes and get some comfy black pumps.

"Ok. We're done- WAIT. I FORGOT YOUR BEFORE YOUR SHOWER DRESS AND THE AFTER SHOWER DRESS."

"Is that even a thing?"

"No, but we're going to have dinner after the shower though."

"UGH. FINE."

Iz walks me back into American Eagle( I don't know if pregnant women can fit in these clothes.) As I walk in, I already see the older women who look 40-50 staring and glaring at me with disgust on their just put pity in their eyes. I ignore most of them until one lady who is old, Like 45 old, came up to me

"How old are you?"

"18." I stated flat

"Why are you 18 and pregnant?"

"My husband is in the army and we both want kids, so before we left, I found I was pregnant with QUADS." I spit

"That's a shame. Married at 18. I'm not going to be surprised if you break up. How is old your husband?" she asks not even bothering to hide the disgust in her voice

"My husband is 20 years old. Thank you. And we won't ever break up. You know how I know? Ever since we was kids, no matter how many time I hated him, or no matter how many times he hated me, we always worked to get out hearts together. He's out there serving our country and God knows if he'll die, and you have the nerve to disrespect him AND me. So f*ck you and have a nice day."

I walk away and look for Isabelle. I find her looking at a pink with a black belt around it and the neckline of the dress is black lace.

"I swear once Jace comes back home, I'm moving out of America. I'm going to Canada. Or South Korea and join 2NE1. I could be the next CL."

"What happened?"

"So some ignorant lady gon' come up to me and be like

'Married at 18 that's a shame and I hope you break up and shit'. I was surprised I didn't mopped the floor with her. Dumb bi-

"THIS IS YOUR DRESS."

It was the same pink dress but she now added a sleeveless jean jacket with some simple brown sandals with Silver hoops.

"My pre-dress fro the shower...if that's even a thing."

"It's not but to me it is." she says

"Of course...can we get a cookie?"

"But we just-"

"No I mean 'we' as in me and my children."

"Oh. Then Yes."

We head to American Cookie Company. I get a sugar cookie. I usually get the Chocolate Chip, but I only eat the dough. I hate chocolate. As we are walking towards Belk, I see the perfect dress. It's sleeveless, but covers my chest and it's blue and white stripes. I walk inside the store to find out it's 1 size to big. Doesn't matter, I'll grow into it by tomorrow. I quickly buy the dress run into someone.

"Sorry! I say while picking up my bags"  
"Clary?"

"Sebastian?"

;D

Don't you love Cliffhangers? I know I DO. Nah, I hate them fudgers.

Anyways, Sorry for the short chapter. It's almost 3:00 and I'm really tired. So I hope you enjoyed :)

REVIEW BOO

I hope this link works...

Bye! ;D


	3. Uh oh

This story I swear. Only reason I'm updating it is because it's the 4th of July. Thank you so soldiers for keeping our Country safe :)

Yeah that's the only reason why I'm updating this...;D

Hope you enjoy.

Also how do you put links on this site? I find it stupid that I can't put a damn link on here.

Sorry for that outburst.

Once again, hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

Chapter I dont even know...

"Sebastian, what are you doing here. I mean like, you know what I mean."  
Sebastian was my ex-boyfriend. Until he dumped me and confessed to cheating on me with Kaelie Moore Whore. Ever since then he always 'wanted' me, but I don't believe him.

"Are you pregnant?" he asks with fury in his eyes.

"Yes.."

"Why?"  
"Um..I wanted kids? Plus Jace-"  
"Jace? JACE HERONDALE. OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CHOOSE HIM?!" he asks holding my arm tightly.

"Don't make me go hood up on your ass. And second, yes Jace."  
"Just wait, once you have _it _he isn't going to want you anymore."

"What does that mean?!" I ask kind off scared of the thought of Jace leaving me.

"You'll see" he quickly releases my arm and walks about shaking his head.

I just stand there, shocked. What does he mean by _you'll see_? I don't even hear Iz calling my name until she slaps me.

"OW."

"What happened? I mean you look shocked."  
" Sebastian ran into me."  
"Ran into you?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows

"Iz, this is serious. He said that when I have the kids, that Jace will leave me. And I asked him 'what do you mean' and he said 'you'll see'

I'm scared Iz."  
"Don't worry. Sebastian is all bark and no bite. He ain't gon' do shit."

"This is why I love you Iz." I say almost laughing.

"Don't worry. Now, I need to come to the bathroom with me." She says looking worried.

"Um..sure."  
"It wasn't a question. Don't worry, just come with me."

We quickly walk into the bathroom and I go into the stall with Isabelle when she pulls out a pregnancy test with a box.

"What the f-

"No time explaining, just help me."  
"Well, piss on the stick, and if it's 2 lines, pregnant. One line it's negative."  
"Ok. Turn around."  
"So you can walk in on me taking a bath, but I can't watch you pee?" I ask with a sarcastic tone.

"Just get out."

"Ok." I walk out and I get ready to wash my hands. I have OCD. It's not only cleaning, but I count to things. I'm trying to count inside my head, but that's not working out well.

" 1..2..3..4...1..2.."  
"Ma'am, why are you counting?" I turn around to see a little girl who looks 10. She has caramel light brown skin with hazel eyes. She has long light brown hair.

"I have a disorder that makes me count." I say smiling at her.

"Like a disease? Shouldn't you be in the doctors?" she asks.

"It's not a disease. It's a condition."  
"Is it-" she gets cut off with a woman that looks like her, except skin tone. This woman has tan skin, with a golden hazel eyes and long light brown hair.

"Nikki Michelle Claire!" she comes over a takes Nikki's hand.

"What have I told you from running away? You could get taken!" she yells.

"Sorry mom. I just had to pee!" Nikki says.

"Well tell me next time. Okay? Oh and ma'am, sorry for Nikki. She's really curious."

"Don't worry about. She reminds me of myself when I was younger." I say still smiling.

"Oh, well thank you! We'll be going away now." she takes Nikki and walks out the bathroom. I just remembered that Iz is also in the bathroom. I walk in on her stall to find her face flushed trying to contain herself from laughing.

"I hate you Iz."

"Anyways, what does 2 lines mean again?"

"Uh oh...your pregnant."  
"I knew it! I've been gaining weight, throwing up, mood swings, and no period!"

"How late?"  
"3 weeks."  
"You should've gotten checked then. You never know."  
Iz slides down the bathroom stall and one tear escapes her eyes. Out of all the years I knew Iz, she never cries.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Listen to me. Pregnancy isn't all that bad. Yeah you have mood swings and sore breast but you live with that on your period...even days not on your period. Well at least for me. Anyways, you are bringing a new life inside this world. Your son/daughter could change this world forever. Think of pregnancy that way." I say squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Clary. I hope I have twins." she says laughing.

"If boys it shall be-

"Nope. I'm choosing the names."  
"I'm suggesting Iz."  
"HEY! SHUT UP!" We hear a voice call out from the stall next to us. I giggle a little bit before Iz does.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Whew. Wasn't today a day. I'm getting tired quickly so much. I wonder why...hmmm

Hope you enjoyed. Review and yeah!  
;D


	4. Authors Note

**SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

Um, Ok. So some chapters of my story will have a word that isn't very friendly in the music...like I'm okay with it because it's a racial slur with my people(my race) but other people won't be comfortable with it, so I'll be sure to censor it out. For an example it will be like this.

_Young rich n_

_Migos!_

_Young rich n _

_Quavo!  
She's a stripper naked dancer._

Like it's replacing the word. See, I would type it, but other people are also reading this story and I don't want other people stop reading this story because they feel disrespected. It doesn't matter to me because I don't feel disrespected, but other people might so please don't think twice. I'll put warnings on it so that you can skip it. So the word will be replaced with the first word of the word. This is just an authors note for all of my stories and

_I miss you too_ will be updated tonight also.

Hope you understand where I'm coming from.

Please don't report or think less than me, it's just whenever I put songs on here, that it's kinda hard to work around the music, so I have to do something about it. I think this is the best thing to do. I might even block out the word.

And if you still don't know what I'm talking about,

look up Freak No More by Migos. You'll understand when I replaced the word with the letter N.

Thank you!  
:)

Honestly, please don't report me...it's very difficult to write these songs. It won't be on all my stories all the time, I'll have other songs, but for those exact songs, it will be blocked.


	5. Don't know what to call this chapter so

Hello! Hope you understood the Author's Note. If you haven't read it yet, please read it. It's very important.

So If you read it, you hopefully understood and let's continue on with the story..I'm hungry D:  
Jonathan is 22( Let's pretend that he is. He's 4 years older than Clary in my story.)

Ok. So remember when I said that Clary was born in the Bronx? Let's pretend she didn't move to Harlem, that she moved to Memphis, Tennessee. Just pretend that and she moved back to New York. Okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. I wish I did. I only own Tia and Marcus.**

Wow. My sister-in-law is pregnant. I could've swore when we were kids she didn't want kids.

_When we were kids._ My Childhood was difficult. I had an eating disorder due to serious bullying. The bullying stopped once I beat up Aline Penhallow. I only had one black eye and she had a busted nose with a two black eyes. My father, Valentine, abused my mother, my brother, and me. He had a drinking problem, until he went to rehab. Ever since then, we've had a better relationship. My brother is all the way New Orleans, Louisiana. Him and his second wife, Tia. She's very beautiful. She's half African American and Spaniard. She has dark brown/black hair with blueish green eyes. Like a blue and green seafoam. Beautiful light brown skin. Tia keeps it real. Like she has no filter on her mind, but on the same token she has self-control. I really don't see how that's possible. Her son, Marcus, he's 1, is a beautiful mixture of Jonathan and Tia. He has the white blondish hair that Jonathan has, but the blue/green eyes that Tia has. He has the mixture of creamy white skin tone, with the light brown skin tone also. I haven't talk to Jon in 3 months? No..4? I don't even know. He has 3 kids in all though. His previous wife, Quinn, gave him 2 kids. Kellie and Eric. Both 4 years old. Kellie has Quinn's Light Brown hair but Jon's coal eyes. She has tan skin and Jons high cheekbones. Eric has tan/pale skin and Quinn's Blue eyes but Jon's white/blond hair. My mother moved to Manhattan with my Step-dad, Luke. Aren't they a couple. She has 3 kids with him. Aluna, Drake, and Josh.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Iz asks as we walk back to the food court to meet up with Magnus and Alec.

"My brother and Mom. I haven't talked to them recently."

"Have you heard from, you know?" she asks frowning slightly

"No, he's still in rehab. I heard he's doing better, but he get's out next week so I'm going to pick him up."

"Poor man. I can tell he's trying."  
I looked at her surprised. Isabelle never liked my father, even when I begged her to give him a chance.

"Did you just hear yourself?" I ask her

"What? He's trying. I have to give him respect for that." she says back with a 'duh' tone.

"Mmm, I don't know Iz. You never said ANYTHING like that..." I say smirking.

"Ugh, whatever Clary."

"Pregnancy is taking action already, huh?" I say giggling

"You know what-" Iz gets cut off by my phone buzzing. I quickly turn on my phone and see that Kaelie Moore Whore tweeted me on twitter.

" Clare_Bear Omg. Pregnant at 18. That's a shame. I always knew that this would happen.#Ratchet."

I quickly respond. I thought that when I beat up Aline that they would get the message not to mess with me. I guess not.

" Yeah_ItsKaelie First off, use the term #Ratchet right. Second, remember that Abortion you got at 14? Exactly, have a seat." I tweet back. In just a matter of seconds Aline 'attacks' me.

" Clare_Bear WOOOW. Low blow. Very mature. Atleast Kaelie's boyfriend stuck with her. Where's Jace? Oh."

" Miss_Perfect My HUSBAND is in the Army thank you very much. And trust and believe, if Jace didn't want me, he would've left me. Bye bitch."  
" Clare_Bear Stfu I'm surprised that Izzy_Wiz family stuck with your ghetto ass And You're a Southern Bell?."  
At that moment, Is got the tweet.

"Clary, what's going on with you and Aline?"

"Well, Kaelie decided to call me out, I dissed her, Aline decided to jump in, as usual, and we've been going at it."  
"So that's why she tweeted me. Ugh, I can't stand her."  
"Exactly how I feel."  
" Miss_Perfect Yeah_It'sKaelie Clare_Bear Listen here Sluthallow, Oh I meant Penhallow, You really don't want these hands. So I suggest that you leave me and Clary alone. Bye -peace emoji-" (A/N: I'm pretty sure that it went over the Twitter characters...um.)

" Miss_Perfect Yeah_ItsKaelie Izzy_Wiz LMAO I'M WEAK. -Laugh crying emoji-"

After that diss Isabelle gave Kaelie, they both stopped bothering us. Finally. To be honest, I really don't know what I did so wrong for them to hate on me. Like, I ignored them from Elementary to High School, and they still have a problem with me. I honestly asked my mom this question, and since she's the 'swag queen', she responded

"_If you don't have haters, you're doing something wrong."_

I didn't understand what she meant by that at first, but now I do. I honestly don't let their comments get to me. I just diss them, and move along. Smash and pass. Smash and pass.

Is that the right term? You know what, forget what I just said. Diss and pass instead.

"I swear I could kill them sometimes." Isabelle says with a look of disgust on her face.

"You almost did. Remember in 10th grade when you threw your Heel at her head."  
"Ha, yeah I do. It was a good throw."

"Wasn't it? Well, let's find Magnus. He's probably looking for us right now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I opened my phone and called Magnus.

"Hello?" Magnus asked with a british accent.

"Yeah, where are you guys? Iz got us lost."

"I did not get us lost, I just...yeah we're lost." Iz says frowning a little bit.  
"Iz, I told you to take the left by GAP but noo, you wanted to go by the MAC store to look at the makeup and got us lost. See what happens when you don't listen to me?" I say.

"Clarissa put me on speaker." Magnus says. I can see him grinning as me and Iz argue. I quickly put him on speaker.

"Ok so tell me where you guys are?" he asks.

"We're over by Footlocker and Children's Store."

"Oh my- How did- HA! You're all the way over on the other side of the Mall."

"What the hell, Isabelle. Hehe that rhymed."  
"Ok, just go towards the exit and we'll met you guys."

"Ok. See you there."

Me and Iz turn around and walk towards the exit.

"So have you talked to Jace about the baby names?"  
"Well, he wants one of the boys to be called Jace Jr, but I'm like no because it wouldn't be fair to the other boy. So I'm thinking It should be like Jason and Zeke. And for the girls Gabrielle and Eve."

"I like Gabrielle the most." Isabelle says.

"Me too. I'm glad I picked it." I say "We'll call her Gabby for short though."

"Hey Iz, do you think I can bring my dad to the baby shower? I mean we already did the tables, but can we add one extra person?"

"Yeah sure! We'll have extras so he'll fit in perfectly."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we'll have to wait for Magnus."  
Just when I said Magnus, he pulls up.

"Hop in." he says still with the British accent.

"Gladly, Magnus dear." Iz says in the same accent.

"Oh Lord."  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When I get home, I'm exhausted so I order bacon pizza and eat that for dinner. With kool-aid of course. After I'm done, I clean up the kitchen and change into some loose gray booty shorts and one of Jace's shirts he left behind. I'm guessing it grew too small on him.  
I turn on my playlist and turn on Flaws and All by Beyonce

_I'm a train wreck in the morning.._

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

_Every now and then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes indeed_

_Ever complex in every way_

_And all the pieces in the box_

_And, yet you see the picture clear as day.._

The words become a blur as I fall asleep.

Oh my Lord I am so hungry. You don't even understand.

Well, here is the update. Please read the Authors Note.

I will be updating my other stories soon! :)  
Have a great day ;D


	6. Love and War

Hellloo

Sorry for not updating, I know I've been late on updating, but I like to update all my stories, on the same day.

So until school starts( 2 weeks) how about this.

Monday- I miss you, too

Tuesday-Help Me!( Divergent)

Wednesday- Secret Life of Clary Morgenstern.

Thursday- Glass Academy.

Friday- Random.

Saturday-Random.

Sunday( If I don't go to church) Random.

Okay? Okay( Wink if you get it ;D)

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS TOUCHY TOPICS( Religion and Sexuality) Don't worry. It's nothing homophobic :D

Jace and Clary are married btw!  
That awkward moment when you have to read the last chapter to know what to write.

Thank You all for updating! You didn't have too, but you did, so I am very grateful that you did :D. Here is a thank you ;)

Playlist( The lyrics doesn't match the scene, but listen if you want!)

Born to Die: Lana Del Rey- Jace scene

Blurred Lines: Robin Thicke, T.I., Pharrell- Convo with Jon.

(This song will go with the scene though)

Heaven: Beyonce- Izzy's phone call with Clary.

Love and War: Tamar Braxton- After the phone call.

Super Rich Kids: Frank Ocean ft Earl Sweatshirt(doesn't go with scene)- Clary car convo with Iz

To Love and Die( GOES WITH THE SCENE): When Clary is falling asleep.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI.

* * *

-JACE POV-

I wake up to hear the loud booming voice of Captain Pangborn.

"UP! WE HAVE MISSIONS."

I started to sleep in my uniform, instead of taking the time to get comfortable, I'd rather be ready to fight.

Herondale,Lewis, Bat and Santiago you will defend, Jackson, Brown, Davis and Rowland you will try to get the citizens out. Understand?" he says.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" we respond.

"Hurry up and get loaded, and meet out in 5." and he walks out the tent. I'm guessing we went to the other tents.

"I miss Isabelle." Simon says. Simon and Isabelle are dating. At first, I hated Simon, but I slightly approve of him. Apparently, he wants to marry her. He asked Alec, and he said Yes, but hasn't asked me yet.

"I miss Clary." And I do. I'm scared for her and my children. I'm scared that I'll miss their birth. Considering that when I'm going home, it'll be very close to her due date. Hopefully this war is 'over' when I can go home, and be with her and my mini me's.

"HURRY UP. WE HAVE TO GO." Bat says

Me and my group went out and got inside the army truck( A/N: Sorry I don't know anything about the Army, no offense to anybody who knows about the Army.)  
A few moments later I smell gas.

"Hey...y'all(A/N: I know people from the North doesn't say y'all, but it's addicting, so I had to put it in here.) smell that. It smells like...gas."

I see Simon sniff and turn his head a few times.  
"Yeah I di-"

But I don't get to hear what he says because an explosion happens the the front of the truck. The car flips and flips and stops. The glass is broken, some of it's scrap my body.

" Jace...are you...okay?" I slightly turn around and look at Simon, who's unconscious. I move my eyes, and look at Bat, who also unconscious, and I look at Santiago, who's eyes are open, but slowly closing.

"Yeah...I'm fine.."  
I here Santiago calling my name, he even says some other words.

But I don't respond, I close my eyes, my breathing slows down, and I fade into darkness.

-CLARY POV-

As I'm on the toilet, scrolling on twitter, I get a phone from Jon.

"CLARE! How are you?"

"Hey Jon, how are my niece's and nephew's doin'?"

"They fine, but we're coming to New York tomorrow for your baby shower."  
"Ha, Jon you do realize that my babies shower is in 2 weeks, right?"

"...I just want to get out of New Orleans. Get away from _her._"

"Quinn still mess with you, huh?"

"That she won't leave me alone. She wants full custody of Kellie and Eric, but she doesn't deserves it."  
"Why?" I get up and flush the toliet, with my phone on my shoulder.

"Because, she's crazy. And her boyfriend already told Kellie and Eric that they should 'take a hike.'

See! She doesn't deserve them. I can provide them a better education, life, and give them the loving they deserve." Jon says. I can see the mug on his face as we're talking.

"So, why can't you get custody of them then?" I ask while washing my hands.

"Quinn claims that I've haven't been paying child support, when clearly I have! $2,000 each month!"

"That's a shame. You and me even Tia knows that you've been supporting YOUR children."

"Exactly that's what I'm saying. I can't take it anymore. So me, Tia, Marcus, Kellie and Eric are coming to Brooklyn. I need a stress free vacation."

"Well you know you always have room up here."

"Yeah I know. Well I have to go. Kellie and Eric are fighting again, and you know how that goes." he says.

"Ahaha, ok. Bye Jon!" I hang up and rub my 'bump'.

_Wow..In just 3 months you guys will be here. _

I hear my ringtone. It's Isabelle.

"Hey Iz! Listen if this is about my babies show-"  
"Um Clary...I have bad news." she says her voice breaking. Iz never crys, not even when someone hit her with a baseball. Ha, I remember that day.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I'm walking out the bathroom.

"It's about Jace... he's in a coma. They don't know when he's going to wake up."  
"Isabelle, that's a dark joke." I say trying not to believe my own ears.

" OH MY GOSH CLARY! BIBLE! HE WENT OUT ON A MISSION, SOMEONE BOMBED THE TRUCK, AND WHEN THEY FOUND HIM, HIS PULSE WAS WEAK! HE WAS DYING CLARY!"  
"...Iz I need to call you back."  
"O- Thats- I'll call you back." she says between her cries.

"Alright..see you later."  
I hang up my phone and slide down the wall. My doctor told me not to sit down, considering that it'll take me a long time to get up, which puts more stress on my body, which equals early labor.

_Oh my Lord._ I can take care of myself, due to my childhood, but I can't raise 4 babies by myself. Yeah I'll have my mom, Jon, and Jace's family, but they can't help me ALL the time. I don't know what to do now.

So I cry.

And cry.

And cry.

I think about everything that I could think about without stressing myself out. What happens with my kids asks me who is their father? How I could stay strong to answer the question. _Well you have to stay strong period._ Well, duh. But knowing myself, when it gets to that moment, I will most likely change the subject.

_Then don't Clarissa._

Ugh. This is difficult.

"Damn you life."  
It's really funny how I just got some of the best news in my life...

to be ruined with the worst news of my life.

"Love and War...it's hilarious. Very hilarious."

* * *

On Sunday, Me, Alec, Isabelle, Mayrse, Magnus, Robert and Max all go to church together.

Now, I know what your thinking. You might think that since Alec and Magnus like the same gender, that the church wouldn't accept them.

Wrong.

Unlike some _other_ churches, our church knows that being Gay is a sin, but cursing, getting drunk, tattoos, disrespecting your parents, and other things we do are sins also. They believe that we do all these sins, and we're still considered Christians, but gay people commit one 'sin' of being gay, their not 'pure' anymore? We're judging them, which is also a sin. The bible said not to judge, therefor, our church doesn't judge Homosexuals, Trans, Lesbians, and Bisexuals!

Growing up as a child, I really didn't have a religion. I thought that there was a God looking down on us, but I never been a christian. My father claimed he was a 'Christian', but he abused us and I really didn't think that was christian like. So when I got older, in my teens, and I started to fight and stuff, I just sat down by my bed, and prayed. Over and over again. Ever since then, I've been a Christian.

Jace doesn't have a religion. I think he's more agnostic then atheist, but that's just me.

Me and Jace decided that we let our children decide on their religious views, and we will support them.

As I'm walking to my closet, I here my phone go off for one second.

A message.

I read it on the home screen.

_I'll be there in 20. It's first Sunday. Mom is cooking dinner..she says to invite Jocelyn and her family._

I sigh. At our church, first Sundays are the longest.

I walk, or waddle, to my closet and pull out dark peach maternity blouse, maternity black jeggings, some pearl earrings that Jace got me before he left and black vans.

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and use peppermint scented mouthwash. I then put on some blueberry EOS chapstick and my wedding ring. I have one in the EOS chapstick every flavor.

That's when I hear the beep of someone car horn outside my house.

Isabelle.

I gather my black purse, which is nothing fancy to be honest, and walk outside to see Iz, leaning against her car.

Well doesn't she look fancy.

Isabelle is wearing a cropped, loose fit, blouse with a black pencil skirt that covers her stomach with some black platform heels. Her makeup is only shiny red lipstick. I'm surprised to be honest. And to finish her outfit off, she has a black clutch purse and black feather earrings.

"What's the point of beeping when your car isn't on?

"Saves Gas, and My legs needed to stretch. How are you? And don't sugarcoat." she asks me while we're getting in the car.

"Depressed mostly. But I have to stay strong." I say relaxing a little bit knowing that I got it off my chest.  
"I understand. You can't even imagine how Mom acted. Max was the worst when we got the news."  
That's not surprising. Max looks up to Jace like he's the only person in the world. Everything that Jace did, Max did, or try to do.

"Poor baby." I say looking out the window.

"Yeah I know. Apparently they found his bones, but our family knows that's not his bones." she says.

Considering that Jace played basketball AND football in high school, I've been to so many doctors appointments for broken arms, I can tell which bone and which in Jace's body.  
"Let me see a picture!" I say

She turns on her Yellow IPhone 5c and goes to photos and scrolls, while I keep an eye out on the road.

"See. Look." She shows my a photo of someones bones. I could already tell that this isn't Jace's bones. Jace right arm is slightly bent, but this person right arm is perfectly straight.

"They petty for this."  
Isabelle scoffs "More then petty. More like..ignorant."  
"Yeah. I can't believe that they would do this. Do they want us to think he's dead?"  
"Only God knows, darling. Talking about God, here we are."  
We pull up to the church and park next to a Beige Tahoe.  
As I'm getting out the car, I put my phone on vibrate and text my mom.

_Hey Mommy.. Mayrse wants You, Luke, and the kids to come to her house after church. Which ends at 1:00! See you then...- Clary._

* * *

It was 1:00 before we knew it. Mayrse left a few hours ealier to cook the dinner.

As me and Isabelle arrive, we see that my mom and step-dad already arrived.

"We're still the last at everything huh?" I say

"Ha, your funny Clary. Let's go."

We park and hop out of Isabelle's car and walk, well again I waddle, inside the house. As we walk inside the house, I see that everyone is in the living room, and I feel the sadness and grief. "I'm pretty sure everything is alright. You all know Jace is a fighter," Mayrse says.

"A fighter alright." Alec says and I snort.

"And he'll survive what ever happened." she says finishing.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Isabelle snaps.

"Yeah, sure." Mayrse says.

"We should eat now..because I'm starving." I say, causing the room to burst with laughter.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Mayrse cooked ham, collard greens, corn, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cornbread, yeast rolls, with some apple pie with ice cream.

I quickly hop in the shower and use my oatmeal soap, which helps with the stretch marks.

As I'm putting on some shorts with another one of Jace's shirt he left behind, I calmly walk over to my bed and slip in. Thinking about Jace.

* * *

WHEW. Longest chapter I've ever written.

Hopefully I can write more longer chapters.

Review and hopefully this makes up for the missed updates? ;)  
AND SCHOOL IS STARTING D:


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the very, very, very late update. School has been a wreck, and I'm in honors classes.

Do not take them.

So, I'm thinking the update every 2-3 weeks will work best for me.

Sorry :/

I'M FINALLY DONE WITH COFA.

I spoil myself with these stories...way too much.

I need to stop.

Ok, so if you're from the South, you'll know what I'm saying. If your not, I gladly translate.

Y'all see what I'm talking about in this chapter. ;)

Btw, I'm not no stalker, but if your comfortable...

tell my what Country your from!

:D

I'm from the USA, and check out my bio for more information about me.

Enough about me...

Hope you enjoy?  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI...

* * *

-Clary-

It's been 2 weeks since Isabelle called me. The phone call wrecked my life, my social life, and my children's life.

I might possibly be a single mother.

_Don't think like that, Clarissa. _My mother's voice scolds me.

It's hard not too.

It's hard.

Just think about it, how would you feel if your husband is out their fighting for his life, and to be wrecked with _horrible _news like this.

The sad thing is...

It happened before.

* * *

Well, today John and the kids are coming today, so I've decided to pick them up.

I need to get out the house anyways. I waddle into the bathroom and decide to take a bath. I fill the tub up with Pink Rosa and Lavender bubbles. I usually use 2 bubble baths just for fun.

_Or when I'm depressed._

I sigh and get my wash cloth and start to bathe myself.

* * *

After I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash, I waddle to my closet and pull out a dark peachy, short Kaftan Dress. I put on my white pearl earrings with some white toms. And head out to my car.

* * *

"Auntie!" I hear a little girl's voice behind me. I turn around to see Kellie and Eric running towards me. I crouch down and they both hug. Ever since my belly got bigger, Jon told them that they can't jump on me anymore.

Speaking of Jon, I see him and Tia, walking towards us, carrying a very sleepy Marcus on her shoulder, with his baby bag.

"Wow Jon, the least you could do is carry the bag. Tia's arm must hurt now, ain't that right Tia?"

"Clary, you ain't got no idea." Tia says, with her Southern New Orleans tone. "Kellie and Eric tried to egg him on, but that ain't work. So he made me carry it." she continues.

Jon made a look of fake disbelief. "Y'all didn't try to egg me on."

"Jon said y'all. He never said y'all before." I say with _real_ disbelief in my voice.

"Oh,shut up" he mumbles under his voice. "Let's get to your apartment already."

* * *

John and Tia went out to eat, for some time together, so I decided to take the kids out to the circus.

I'm still wearing the same outfit, but the kids wanted to change, so I put Kellie in leopard print skater dress that has a hot pink belt, with matching shoes and a black bow.

I put Eric a navy blue polo, with some jeans and some black with blue laces Nike high tops.

"Ready to go?" I ask them.

"Yes!" they both reply.

* * *

The circus was fun. I had got two candy apples, with some funnel cakes and the kids got cotton candy.

They did the kids rides. Like the train, or kids race car rides.

And we did those side games. Like throwing rings around bottles. I played that one twice, and I won twice. I have my prizes to Kellie and Eric, because they deserved it.

They're good kids. Listened to what I said, waited patiently, was quiet. Perfect kids.

Around 7:30 p.m. I decided that it was time to get back home.

I grab the kids, and walk back to my car, and since giving them candy, they've been hype.

"Auntie, when is Jacie getting home?" Eric asks.

And at that question...I freeze.

"Um- I- He'll be home soon?" I answer.

"Oh...Yay! I's need to show him my cars colle- coll-"  
"Collection?" I answer smirking slightly.

"Yes!"

"Let's get home. It's getting colder than a mug down here."

* * *

Well, it was colder then a mug. It's really funny how it was 80 degrees and it fell all the way down to 65.

Hilarious.

Now, I have frostbite( I get cold easily) and I'm shivering.

The kids seem fine, considering I gave them a jacket that I kept in my trunk.

On the way home, I'm listening to Chandelier by Sia.

_Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything_

_When Will I learn? I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one for a "good time call", phone's blowin' up _

_They're ringin my doorbell, I feel the love, feel the love._

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears like they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm holding on for dear life_

_Won't look down, won;t open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light_

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, Won't look down,won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light_

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight_

_Sun is up I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_1-2-3,1-2-3, drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier-_

I pull up in the driveway, get the kids in the house and Jon and Tia tucks them in , and I walk to my mailbox to get the mail.

_Hm...magazine, magazine..._

_US Army?_

__I rip the letter open and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Clarissa Herondale._

_Jonathan Herondale has put you as the first one to emergency call in case something happens suddenly. As you know, that our Brave solider has been in a Coma, and he will remain in the Coma. But, the doctors says that he has strong brain signals, and can now fully understand what you'll be saying. He could always hear..noises, but can't fully understand, now he can._

_And we're thinking that since you're the most important to him, that he'll be strong enough to show..emotion?  
Well, that's the news. We'll keep you updated._

"Farewell, President Obama and Cap. Pangborn..."

* * *

Once again, sorry for the late update.

Now to translate:  
**Egg him on- To try to convince someone.**

**Ain't- I'm pretty sure y'all know what that means, but it means that didn't work.**

**Y'all- Means you guys.**

**Colder than a mug- You know how sometimes Mugs are cold? Sometimes, the weather would be Colder than a Mug!**

-Sigh-

Us Southerners and our slang.

I want some Grits now...

R&R PLEASE.

P.S: Kellie's and Eric's outfit is in my bio and on polyvore.


	8. My poor baby

I know!

I haven't updated in 2 months...Haha?  
Sorry! A lot has been going on. My grades are good, but my teacher gave me a F and I'm trying to fix that issue.

I've been reading a lot of Wattpad lately, and I joined!

I'm writing a story there. It's about living in the ghetto and August Alsina...

Have y'all heard Flawless remix by Beyonce and Nicki Minaj?

No...?  
Anyways, a person on this story told me I need a beta and to describe more because everything seems choppy.

Thank you guest!

On to the story now!

* * *

-Clary POV-

The next day...

_Momma taught me good home training_

_My daddy taught me how to love my haters_

_My sister taught me how to speak my mind_

_My man made me feel so God damn fine(I'm Flawless!)  
_

"You wake up, flawless. Post up, flawless. Ridin' round in it, flawless..."

I song along to Beyonce, driving to the hospital to see Jace.

Ever since I got that note, my whole day has changed. Jon and Tia came home, and saw me at the kitchen table, with the note on my hand. I had mixed feelings when it came to the letter. I was happy, but sad. Angry.

Jace _promised_ me that he'll be ok. He promised me that he wouldn't get hurt. That nothing will happen.

It's a stupid promise, I know. I should've prepared myself. I was sad, I knew that Jace would be angry at himself for getting hurt, for not keeping his promise. I was wondering what would go through his mind if he wakes up in the hospital.

_If he wakes up..._

I was happy, though. I was grateful, that Jace made it back home, safely. I was grateful that he didn't die, I was lucky too. I can't imagine just to get a _letter_ and the news to say that your partner or loved one has passed away.

Lord knows what I would do then.

* * *

I pull up in the parking lot at Brooklyn Hospital Center, the hospital that the note have gave me.

I changed ever since I gotten the letter. I took a quick shower and changed into a long black sleeved shirt, with a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and some black vans. I added my wedding ring with some black earrings.

I walk inside the hospital, already used to the hospital smell from all the baby check ups.

I see Isabelle and her family, sitting in the waiting room.

After I got the note, I quickly texted Isabelle, and we all decided to meet up at the hospital.

"Hi guys." I quietly say, feeling the worry in the air.

Mayrse looks up at me, and gives me a pitying look. She looks bad herself. Wrinkles around the edges of her mouth that wasn't there before, she looks exhausted, eyes droopy with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hello Clary, how are you?" She asks, getting up.

"I'm fine," I say hesitantly. "How are you all?"

No one says anything.

_Well, That was a stupid question._

"I'm just praying that he isn't hurt badly, you know?" Isabelle says.

"Me too," Alec says after a while. "Just hoping that he'll wake up. I hope he can see 25, before we have to put him in the dirt."

"Alexander! Don't you _dare_ say that." Robert snaps.

"Why? You want me to sugarcoat it? He even said it! I'm not gonna be up here and lie in you all's faces and say that 'Oh, he'll make it and be safe' when I don't know how he'll be!"

Alec snaps back.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, text me when the doctor comes out." He says then leaves.

The whole room is quiet after that. I quietly sit down next to Isabelle and Robert.

* * *

It feels like forever until the doctor comes.

"Family of Jonathan Wayland?"

I see Isabelle pull out her phone, I'm guessing to text Alec.

We all get up, and rush to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"Did he wake up?"

The doctor is bombarded with questions.

"He is okay!" the doctor says. "He hasn't woken up, yet, but can hear what you're saying. We can only allow 2 people to see him right now."  
I'm getting ready to open my mouth but Mayrse interrupts me.

"Clary should go, for now. Only her" She says, and the rest agree.

"Ok, well Ms. Clary?" he says. I walk forward and follow him to the room. Emotions running through me.

* * *

The first time I see Jace, I could barely tell that it was him. Black and purple bruises cover his delicate,unusual pale skin. His arm is in a casket, and both of his legs. Scars all over his arms, and a long scar cover his right cheek.

"Oh Jace..." I quietly say, tears running down my face.

I rush over to his side, and grab his hand, that is also covered in scars. It's cold, unusually cold. Freezing cold. Colder then an ice berg, his hand, along with his skin, is freezing cold.

"My poor baby...what have they done to you?" I wipe away the tears, slightly jumping at the coldness from my hands from touching Jace.

I grab his hand and put it to my face.

"Jesus..."

I put his hand down, and get up to leave the room, but not before I see his finger twitch.

_He's alive._

* * *

Oops...sorry not for updating?

This chapter was a filler, it's kind of rushed.

I've ran out of ideas. Help?  
I honestly don't know when I'm updating next. But all my other stories will hopefully be updated tomorrow or Monday, if I don't have homework.

And if you don't get what Alec had said, is that Jace told them( he really didn't. August Alsina quoted it) that where he comes from( and Jace background will be revealed soon) that they don't see the age, 25, before they die.

So when Alec says "I hope he sees 25 before we have to put him in the dirt"  
Alec means it.

Clary's outfit is on Polyvore, and review!

Love Y'all!

P.S.: Where are y'all from? Not trying to be creepy, but honestly? What country?


End file.
